


How To Comfort Your Acquaintance

by SparklingNebulous



Series: Kenta & Reiji [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, takes place after Metal Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous
Summary: “You’re crying.”“Huh?” Kenta touched his face. “Oh, I guess I am.”Reiji sat next to Kenta as he wiped his eyes. “Why?”“I was just… Thinking…”“About?”“...Stuff…”In which, Reiji stumbles upon a very sad Kenta.
Relationships: Kenta Yumiya & Reiji Mizuchi
Series: Kenta & Reiji [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546957
Kudos: 14





	How To Comfort Your Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh Define Fun got a lot better reception when I orignally posted it on Fanfiction.net...
> 
> Oh well I guess it is old.

Reiji still preferred walking around at night than day. The night was a lot nicer. It was dark instead of bright. Rather than one large blinding star in the sky, there are multiple small ones to look at. Plus there were a whole lot fewer people out at this time of day. He was kind of tired but more so hungry. What should he have for dinner?

Reiji heard crying. He stopped and looked around. Sitting in the grass, Kenta had his face to his knees. Reiji had seen Kenta around but never said anything to him. They weren’t friends so it’s not like they’d just talk to each other. Besides Kenta always had his friends surrounding him. 

This time was different though. Kenta was alone and Reiji felt obligated to go talk to him. Kenta did dedicate a whole day to teaching Reiji about ‘fun’. Talking to Kenta now seemed like the least Reiji could do.

“Kenta.” Reiji was standing next to him. Kenta sat Sagitario next to him then wiped his face and looked up at Reiji with a smile.

“Hey, Reiji it’s been a while. What’s up?” Tears continued to roll down Kenta’s face. Kenta seemed like he didn’t notice them.

“You’re crying.”

“Huh?” Kenta touched his face. “Oh, I guess I am.”

Reiji sat next to Kenta as he wiped his eyes. “Why?”

“I was just… Thinking…”

“About?”

“...Stuff…”

Reiji was silent. Well if Kenta didn’t want to talk about it he wasn’t gonna force him. Reiji then noticed Sagitario. He picked it up.

“Upgrade?”

“Oh… Yeah…,” Kenta sniffled. “Sagitario is now... is now…”

Kenta started sobbing. He said sorry and buried his face in his hands. His stomach grumbled. But when asked if he was hungry he shook his head and said sorry again. Reiji sighed.

“Let’s go.” Reiji stood up.

“I,” Kenta coughed, “I don’t want to eat.”

Reiji stared down at him. Kenta forced him to have fun. So he’s going to forced Kenta to eat. He noticed he was still holding Sagitario.

“Fine,” Reiji turned to leave. “But I’m taking this.”

It only took a moment before he heard Kenta hop up and run after him.

“No! Give it back!”

Reiji turned to face him.

“Well since you’re standing you might as well come with me.” Reiji tossed Sagitario to Kenta. Kenta huffed.

“Fine.”

Reiji took him to a pizza place. It made personal small pizzas for people. Kenta sat at a corner table. He sat facing the wall and looked at Sagitario. He looked so sad. Reiji walked over to him.

“What kind of pizza?”

“None.”

“None pizza left beef?”

Kenta glanced at him unamused. Reiji was still working on humor.

“Okay. What drink?”

“Nothing.” Kenta rested his head on his hand. Reiji waited a moment before heading to the counter.

“Two cheese pizzas and two waters.”

“Coming right up.”

Reiji paid and was given a number. He went back to the table. He sat down in the seat across from Kenta as it was the only other seat at the table. Kenta sighed.

“I’m sorry…”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence. Last time they hung out Kenta led all the conversations so Reiji wasn’t really sure what to talk about. He looked around waiting for his number to be called.

“Oh,” Kenta took the receipt. “You have money now?”

“Yeah.”

Reiji’s number was called. He went to get the pizzas. They were on trays that could be stacked together without smashing the other pizza. The cashier offered him another tray. It had use as a drink holder. Reiji took the stacked trays to the table. He separated them so they each had a pizza and water.

“Thank you.” Kenta looked down at his pizza. He pushed it to the side and moved the water in front of him. After taking a sip he spoke again. “So do you have a job now?”

“Yeah… At the amusement park.”

“Really?” Kenta looked amused. Reiji nodded and took a bite out of a slice of pizza. Was there something funny about him working at the amusement park? Kenta drank more water. Reiji frowned.

“You aren’t eating?”

“I don’t have an appetite.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Uhm,” Kenta thought for a moment. “I had a granola bar earlier today… Or was that yesterday… But I definitely ate today… I think.”

“Eat the pizza.”

Kenta opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but then closed it and pulled the pizza toward him. He began eating it. Kenta’s eyes lit up.

“The pizza here is really good!” Kenta finished eating before Reiji. He then merrily drank his water. When Reiji was done eating they left.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Kenta gave a sad smile. 

“You still look sad.”

“Hey, Reiji can I ask you something?”

“I guess.”

“You tend to speak in very short sentences. Any particular reason why?”

“It’s quicker. Why change the subject?”

“I don’t think you’d care very much about why I’m sad.”

“Oh.” They arrived back at the grass. Reiji wondered if he should drag Kenta around. Where to though? 

Reiji still didn’t like the zoo, they won’t let him sit with the snakes. Kenta seemed kind of sensitive about his bey so suggesting a battle might be bad. He couldn’t take him to the amusement park, it was closed. Reiji looked at Kenta who was sitting back in the grass. Did Kenta even want company? 

“Rather be alone?”

“No… Some company would be nice.”

Reiji sat next to Kenta. He figured that’d be better than trying to take him somewhere. Reiji glanced at him and sighed.

“You can tell me.”

“Huh?”

“Why you’re sad. You haven’t told your friends, right?”

“Yeah… I mean we talked about it but not in terms of me and my feelings.”

“Okay… I’ll listen if you need it.”

Kenta nodded.

“Ryuga...,” Kenta sniffled. “Ryuga… He’s gone…”

“Really?” Gone as in dead? That sounded unrealistic.

“Mhm.” Kenta wiped his eyes.

“What happened?”

“Well…” Kenta filled Reiji in on the search for “legendary bladers” and what they were. He told about how he wanted to convince Ryuga to help Gingka and thus began following him around. He shared various stories about traveling with Ryuga. 

Reiji found a story particularly interesting. An early one where Kenta passed out while following Ryuga. He didn’t lose track of Ryuga as he wasn’t too far away when Kenta woke up. 

Kenta shared about the battle in the temple and Ryuga trying to battle the guy alone. He shared Ryuga’s words about how for a split second he’d taken Kenta seriously. He told about Ryuga using the last of his energy to pass on the spirit of L Drago to Sagitario before ‘dying’. Kenta was crying. “If I had convinced him to help Ginga sooner then he wouldn’t have… He wouldn’t have…”

Kenta buried his face in his knees. Reiji patted his shoulder. What should he say? Kenta continued.

“I miss him. I miss him so much.” His voice was quiet. “It’s probably strange, but I do. It hurts so much to know he’s gone. To have witnessed it. To have been able to prevent it.”

“Ryuga… He cared about you.” 

“He did?” Kenta looked up at Reiji.

“Yeah based on your stories… I can tell he did care about you.”

“Were you two close?”

“No one in Dark Nebula was close.”

“Oh.” 

“Even so, I can tell he cared for you in his own Ryuga-y way. Which is kind of surprising because he never really cared about anything but himself.”

“To be fair… Can’t that be said for most Dark Nebula members.”

“... I guess.” Did that make Reiji’s statement less meaningful?

“Thank you though.”

“For what?”

“For saying Ryuga cared about me. Whether you meant it or were just trying to make me feel better, it feels kind of nice to hear it.”

“I meant it.” 

They were silent. Reiji looked up and spotted the dragon constellation. It bothered Reiji to think Ryuga was dead. He just had this gut feeling…

“That being said, I don’t think he’s dead.” It sounded fake. It felt fake.

“You don’t?’

“No.”

“But-”

“Did you see a body?”

“No, it vanished.”

“Exactly. He was probably just embarrassed and injured so went off to regain his pride and heal.”

“You think so?”

“Yea.”

“So... when he’s done recovering… Do you… Do you think he’ll come visit?”

“Huh?” Reiji turned to Kenta. 

“I mean I can’t expect Ryuga to stay in town, he’s a traveler. However, he could end up visiting, right?” Kenta looked so hopeful. Reiji leaned back and looked back at the stars. 

“I don’t know.” Reiji shrugged. “I could be wrong about him being alive. And if I’m not, who knows how long it’ll take his pride to recover. He’s got a big ego.”

Kenta laughed. Reiji looked at him. “He does, doesn’t he? Waiting on his pride to recover may take a while, I’d have a better chance traveling on my own.”

“Yeah.” Reiji wasn’t exactly sure why that was funny but it helped Kenta so that was good.

“Thanks Reiji.” Kenta laid down. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. “I needed to be able to talk about this.”

“No problem.” Reiji looked back at the sky.

“If Ryuga is still alive… I can’t wait to see him again. I wonder what it’ll be like.”

It was silent. Reiji glanced over at Kenta. Was he asleep?

“Kenta...?” Reiji shook him a bit. “Kenta?” 

Kenta rolled over onto his side. Great. Reiji laid down. What’s a night under the stars? He was pretty used to sleeping outside anyway. Reiji yawned and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written a small part in Ginga's pov to follow this but I guess there's no real point in including it... Well, I hope this one was decent. I was less proud of this one in comparison to Define Fun but to be fair I was only really proud of Define Fun after posting it anyway.
> 
> I guess it doesn't really matter in the long run I just wanted to post some stuff to my account here anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
